Ben's Eighteenth Birthday
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: What will happen when Kevin goes over to Ben's house to help his friend celebrate his birthday? Will he find out more then he wanted to know about Ben when he tries to push him to go out with a girl?, or will he be fine with what he discovers? Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers – I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characters, nor do I own any of the movies that I mention in this story. So you can't sue me. Lol. **

Ben's Eighteenth Birthday

Or

A Surprise For Kevin

Kevin stood across the street from Tennyson's new house. Although, mansion would definitely be a better description. The place was built like a fortress, barbed-wire fence and password-protected gate included.

Fucking show off. He shook his head indulgently, still surprised that they had managed to become friends after all their years of fighting.

He walked over to the gate, entering his own personal access code that Ben had given him, telling him to come over whenever he wanted.

The gate rolled closed behind him quickly as he walked up the long driveway, doing the same at the door and going in when it opened.

"I'm upstairs, Kevin," Ben's voice spoke from the speaker in the entryway. "I'll be right down."

Kevin considered waiting, then shrugged and ascended the winding staircase to the second floor and going into Ben's room.

* * * * *

Ben turned his head as he heard his door open, his green eyes wide as he saw Kevin walk in. He yanked his pants up the rest of the way, doing up the zipper and grabbing his black t-shirt off the bed and pulling it over his head quickly.

"I asked you to wait downstairs," he said, dragging a comb through his wet, shoulder length brown hair.

"Not really. I heard you say that you would be right down. I didn't feel like waiting. You know that you take forever to get ready. Your like a girl."

"I am not," Ben snapped in annoyance. "Just because you'd look fine after swimming in a sewer doesen't mean everyone can."

Kevin didn't even notice his words, walking around the room and looking at all the books.

"I don't get you, Tennyson. You read all these sappy novels, yet you've never even been out on a date with a girl."

"Please don't start this again. I don't have time to date. The world needs me."

"I know that, but I don't see why you can't just go out once in a while with a pretty woman."

"Because I don't want to, alright? It's my birthday, and all I want to do tonight is watch movies and relax. I don't take many days off for myself, and I don't want to spend it getting drunk either. If that's weird, then I guess I'm weird."

"Alright. Calm down. I wasn't insulting you; I just think you would have more fun if you went out. How are you ever going to meet _the one_ if you don't socialize?"

"I guess I won't."

"And you're really okay with that? You're one of the most sappy, hero-guys that I know."

"I have to be. I chose to be a hero. Maybe I didn't know completely what I was getting into all those years ago, but I'm going to stand behind my choice. It's who I am, and it's who I'll always be."

"Cut the hero-bull for a while, Ben. I want you to be happy, and the only way that's going to happen is if you get a girlfriend."

"Stop pushing me!!" Ben yelled, finally snapping.

Kevin opened his mouth to speak, but he shook his head sharply.

"No, you just listen. This has been a long time coming. You want to know why I don't want a girlfriend? Because _I don't like girls_!! You want to know why I'm not happy?

Because I have to look at my best friend every day and pretend that that's all you are to me, a friend!! You may hate me, and never speak to me again, but I can't do it anymore…"

He turned away, burying his face in his shaking hands.

"I love you, Kevin…"

Kevin stood frozen to the spot in shock, his mouth hanging open.

"God, Tennyson… I don't even know what to say… This is…"

"Crazy? Sick? Insane? Wrong? Well I don't care; I've heard it all before. I'm not the type to just go out with every man I see. I've never even gone out with another man before.

It's you that I want. It has always been you. I _won't_ betray my feelings for you, even though their not returned. If that means that I have to die the 'virgin alien hero', then so be it. At least it will have meant something to someone other then me, even if my adoring fans don't really care about me at all."

"Fuck, Ben, only you could make admitting that you're gay into a declaration of love. And I was only going to say unexpected. Does Gwen know?"

"Who do you think held me while I cried after every time that you tried to kill me? Definitely not my grandfather. It had to be someone who wouldn't judge me."

"That was years ago, Ben. Just how long exactly have you wanted me?"

"Ever since the first day that I met you. I may not have known what I was feeling back then, but I know that I felt it, and I understand it now."

"I think that we should go watch movies."

"What?" Ben asked in surprise. "You mean that you're not leaving?"

"Of course not. What kind of best friend would I be if I didn't help you celebrate your eighteenth birthday? I need time to think about this, Ben, but I'm not going to leave you alone, especially not today. Running would only make this worse."

They walked to the room which Kevin jokingly referred to as Tennyson's mini-theater, Ben sinking down onto the couch as Kevin went to check out his movie selection.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you want."

"It's your birthday, not mine."

"Fine," Ben said, standing up and moving to stand behind Kevin, reaching out to grab a movie off the shelf.

"How 'bout this?"

Kevin took it out of his hand, being careful not to let their fingers touch.

"It's a cartoon. You know that I hate cartoons."

"Anime."

"Whatever. Castles do not move, and who is this Howl?"

"He's the wizard who owns the castle."

"Uh, huh. And why do you like this movie?"

"Never mind. Forget it," Ben said, taking it and putting it back on the shelf reverently.

"That's not an answer," Kevin teased him.

He frowned when Ben mumbled something, leaning closer to hear.

"What did you say? I didn't hear you."

"I like Howl," Ben admitted, the red that colored his face telling Kevin exactly what he meant by 'like'.

"Oh, well, now I have to watch this to try and understand you better, hmm? Or, maybe we should just watch this?"

Ben blinked, gasping as Kevin held up his copy of Brokeback Mountain tauntingly.

"No, give it back, Kevin," he snapped, reaching for it. "Put it back. I can't watch that with you here, and I'm not watching it on my birthday."

Kevin obviously heard the panic in his voice, because he put the dvd back on the shelf.

"Sorry, I didn't know that it would make you freak out like that. Why not with me or on your birthday?"

"Because it's to sad. I doubt highly that you want me crying on your shoulder, or am I mistaken in my assumption?"

"No, you're definitely right, I don't want that. What about Monty Python and the Holy Grail?"

"Sure, sounds good."

Kevin put the movie in while Ben sat down on the couch, moving to take the chair and ignoring the twinge of guilt that commented that he'd never been nervous to sit next to his best friend before. They both relaxed as the movie went along, unable to remain tense for long as they laughed together.

Ben stood up when the movie was over, groaning as he stretched his stiff muscles.

"Do you want a beer?"

"No. Not tonight."

He swallowed, ignoring what those words and Kevin's soft voice did to his heart.

"Okay."

He grabbed Howl's Moving Castle off the shelf, moving to put it in, gasping as he tripped and fell, knocking his head hard against the coffee table.

He dropped the dvd case, hissing in a pained-breath as he touched his forehead, his green eyes unfocused as he stared at the red sticky liquid on his fingers.

Kevin was kneeling beside him in an instant, his eyes concerned as he examined the wound carefully.

"Have you been drinking today?"

"Yes."

"Honestly, Ben, you should be more careful. Come on."

He stood up and held out his hand, pulling Ben up and catching him when he swayed on his feet, leading him to the bathroom.

Kevin found a clean washcloth, running it under warm water, wincing at Ben's hiss of pain as he started to clean the blood away carefully.

"I'm not drunk, just a bit fuzzy," Ben said defensively.

Kevin frowned, but he didn't speak as he pulled a pack of needles out of his pocket and sanitized one, threading it quickly.

"At least it will dull your pain."

Ben's eyes widened, and he tried to back away, squeaking in surprise when Kevin pinned him to the bathroom wall with his body.

"Relax, Ben. You don't really want to go to the hospital on your birthday, do you?"

"No, but… You do know what you're doing, right?"

"Yes. You have to learn how to take care of yourself when you can't go to the hospital 'cause they'll lock you up for being a freak."

"Your not a freak, Kevin, just different, like me…"

"Yeah, whatever. Just hold still before you bleed to death."

He nodded, closing his eyes and breathing through his mouth shallowly as Kevin slid the needle into his skin and started to stitch up his head, trying to cause him as little pain as possible. Then he spread some anit-infection cream over the stitched-up cut with gentle fingers.

"Why are you breathing like that?"

"The smell of blood makes me feel nauseous."

"Really?" Kevin asked teasingly. "Because the blood is gone now. Are you sure that you're not just reacting to me?"

Ben gasped and opened his eyes, his breath hitching in his throat as he tilted his head back to look up at Kevin's face uncertainly, tensing slightly when he leaned even closer, staring into Ben's eyes as though trying to gauge what his reaction would be if he kissed him.

"Wait," he breathed softly. "If we do this, whatever this is, even if it's just a kiss for now, or more then that… You have to be absolutely sure that it's what you want, Kevin, because if you get nervous and back down… I don't think that my heart could take it…"

Kevin sighed, lifting a hand to brush the hair back from his face, pressing his lips to his forehead gently, barely preventing himself from jerking back as he felt something like an electric-current singing through his veins at the contact.

"I want this," Kevin stated hoarsely. "Kiss me, Ben…"

Ben looked surprised at the hungry-tone in his voice, shifting, balancing on his toes to get up to his level, their lips meeting in a gentle kiss, his eyelashes fluttering closed as he tasted Kevin for the first time.

The kiss tasted sweet, but it was also flavored with the spicy-bite that Ben recognized instinctively as Kevin's essence, and he shuddered, trembling as he pulled back before he lost what was left of his control, feeling Kevin's arms slip around his waist, his hands resting on his back as he pulled him into a close embrace. Ben sighed as he relaxed against him fully, laying his head on his shoulder and burying his face against his neck.

"Waited so long for this, Kev… Was worth every minute…"

"How can you possibly say that, Ben? When I think of everything that I put you through… All the girls that I tried to force you to date… And all the times that I tried to kill you…"

Ben looked up at him, putting a finger over his lips to silence him.

"Over now. Best birthday present that I've ever gotten…"

Kevin grinned at that, moving to kiss him again, surprised when Ben shook his head no.

"I wouldn't. Don't think I'll be able to hold back if you do…"

Kevin nodded, surprising Ben now as he took him by the hand and pulled him back to the living room. He picked up Howl's Moving Castle from where it had fallen on the floor when Ben had knocked his head open, putting it in and moving to sit on the couch with him, leaning against the armrest and stretching his legs out along the length of the couch, pulling Ben back against his chest in-between his legs, blinking when he tensed slightly.

"What is it? Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"No. And yes. It's just…"

Ben groaned and grabbed a fluffy-pillow, slipping it between his butt and Kevin's groin, blushing when Kevin just laughed and pressed a kiss to his temple, lifting his hands to rub Ben's neck and shoulders to try to relive some of his tension.

Ben sighed, relaxing back against Kevin's chest, shifting to lie on his side on the couch, laying his head on Kevin's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"How can you watch the movie with your eyes closed?" Kevin teased him.

"I have it memorized by the sound," he teased back. "You should see Howl for the first time soon, but first impressions are often deceiving."

He laughed, taking Ben's hand in his and stroking his fingers gently.

"Well my first impression of you, and everything since then has been pretty fucked-up."

"Mmm," Ben mumbled in agreement, snuggling deeper into his arms contentedly.

"I'm a pretty hard guy to understand sometimes. But you know now, that's what matters."

"I still don't know exactly what I'm going to do with that information, but this feels right, like, maybe, I've been missing something about our friendship all these years, and about you before that to of course."

"You have," Ben said simply. "My attraction to you."

By the time the movie was over he was nearly asleep, Kevin smiling at how innocent and sweet, and right he looked resting in his arms.

Ben shifted as Kevin moved, murmuring his name in protest, then gasping, his eyes flying open as he was lifted into Kevin's arms, but he didn't protest while he was carried to his room and set down on his bed.

He was surprised, however, when Kevin took off his shoes and climbed into the bed beside him, pulling Ben back against his chest and kissing his lips gently.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. We can talk about this then."

He nodded in answer, relaxing again quickly, a contented smile on his lips.

"Love you, Kev…"

* * * * *

Kevin frowned as he lay there, listening to the steady sound of Ben breathing in his ear, his thoughts spinning through his mind in rapid secession.

How could those three little words effect him so much?

Did the fact that kissing Ben had made his heart pound and his mouth go dry mean that he was gay?

No, he'd kissed plenty of women before. Maybe he was just bi-sexual?

But he'd never shown any interest in another man before now.

Maybe it was just Ben? His best friend, and before that his enemy.

It definitely held a certain sense of irony.

Like fate was paying him back for being unknowingly cruel to the man who, according to what Ben had told him earlier, had loved him one way or another in secret since the day that they had first meant each other.

But where could they possible go from here?

Did he want a future with Ben?

If he was being honest with himself, then the answer was yes; he did want that, and more, though he wasn't exactly sure what that _more_ was yet.

He wasn't really sure what to do in this situation, but he felt happy anyway, carefree, he supposed it was called. He'd never felt this way before, and he decided as he slipped into sleep as well that he would look to Ben's actions for guidance in this matter…

* * * * *

Ben opened his eyes later that night, gasping softly as he saw Kevin watching him sleep, throwing himself into Kevin's arms, holding onto him as though his life depended on it.

"Your really here. I thought that maybe I had dreamed it all…"

"Not a dream," Kevin whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm here, and I always will be. I want to share my life with you, Ben, if you'll have me."

"Yes," Ben answered, the word almost sounding like a moan. "Yes, I will…"

Kevin kissed him again, moving his hands to Ben's shoulders for a moment, then down to touch and caress his t-shirt covered chest, smiling when he moaned into his mouth and arched to his touch eagerly.

"I thought that you wanted to talk," Ben gasped out, trembling as their tongues danced together intricately.

"We did," Kevin growled, nipping at his bottom lip then soothing it with his tongue.

"You say you want me, I say I want you. We can figure the official-shit out later. Much later…"

Ben murmured an agreement, gasping as Kevin thumbed his nipples through his t-shirt aggressively.

"Oh, god, Kev, please…" he pleaded breathlessly.

"Take your clothes off," Kevin ordered, starting to do the same quickly.

He stared as Ben pulled off his t-shirt and unbuckled his belt, wriggling out of his jeans, his mouth going dry and his heart pounding when he looked at Kevin over his shoulder, his long brown hair bedroom-mussed, beautiful green eyes wide, and his lips red and wet still from their kiss.

He kissed him again, pushing him onto his back on the bed and following him down, their boxer-clad hips brushing together and dragging a tortured-sounding moan from both of them.

"Fuck, Ben, this is… Never felt this way before…"

"I have, but only with you…"

"What? But I didn't know…"

"I know, but I have a training-simulator. I'm sure that my grandpa would be horrified if he knew what I've used that thing for. Of course it wasn't real, not like this is real, but I had to do something to get rid of my sexual-tension before I went mad…"

Ben was surprised when Kevin laughed.

"I suppose that I'll consider that a compliment. I mean, doing it that way, you could have been with anyone, but you chose me."

"Of course I chose you, Kev. I've never wanted anyone else, and I never will."

Kevin pulled him closer, his left hand resting at the base of Ben's spine as he kissed him, his tongue lapping at the roof of his mouth hungrily.

Ben groaned into his mouth, pleasure visible in his green eyes before they slid closed, lifting his hands to thread his fingers through Kevin's long black hair in a gentle, encouraging caress. Kevin hesitated only a moment before sliding his hand down into Ben's boxers, cupping and stroking his left cheek. Ben gasped in surprise, squirming as it sent an instant surge of lust rocking straight to his groin.

"Oh, god, please, Kevin… I want to feel you inside me…"

Kevin nodded, removing his hand and pulling back to remove Ben's boxers, followed by his own, his cheeks turning slightly-pink as Ben's eyes fastened to his cock with a hungry look. Then he stared as Ben laid back on the bed and spread his legs wide, pulling his knees up to his chest with his feet braced on the mattress. Kevin shuddered, licking his lips nervously.

"Um… How do I do this exactly?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course you've never been with another man before… I should have thought of that."

"Well, no, I haven't, but… I've never been with anyone before…"

Ben's eyes widened in shock at Kevin's confession.

"Why?"

Kevin sighed and looked down, his hands clenching and unclenching in his distress.

"I didn't know what would happen. With my powers, I mean. What if I somehow revealed my abnormalities during sex? I've liked most of the girls I've dated, but I knew better then to trust them with my body, let alone my heart…"

Ben took his hand, brushing his lips over the back of his fingers gently.

"I'm sorry, Kev… Technically I've never done anything either, but I always skipped this part in the simulator because it didn't matter since it wasn't real…"

"Right. So, what do I do?"

Ben looked toward the bedside table, grabbing the bottle of cream and handing it to him.

"Put it on your fingers."

He did it, grimacing a bit at the slimy feeling of the cream on his hand. He flushed then, staring in rapt fascination as Ben spread more of the cream around his entrance carefully.

Then he took Kevin's hand, watching his reaction cautiously as he placed his hand between his legs and took his own hand away.

"Slide your fingers into me one at a time until I'm lose enough for you to take me without much pain."

"Much pain?" Kevin asked sharply.

"Pain is unavoidable the first time that you're breached."

He frowned, but he slid a single finger into him, trying to be as gentle as possible. Ben hissed in a breath, panting as he watched Kevin's finger move in and out of him.

Then he relaxed, throwing his head back and groaning as a second finger joined the first.

"God, Ben, you're so hot, so fucking tight…"

Ben shuddered, moaning at his words, unconsciously clenching around Kevin's fingers.

He relaxed, then tensed again as a third and eventually a fourth slid in, spreading him wider with a slightly-painful burning sensation. Kevin smiled as Ben's hips moved, basically fucking himself on his lover's fingers.

"Oh, sweet strawberries, Kevin…"

He smiled again at Ben's wording, kissing his lips.

"Now, love?"

"_Yes_, now. Please…"

Kevin shifted 'till he was kneeling between his spread legs, placing his hands on Ben's knees for balance, slicking up his cock before pushing it into him carefully.

Ben jerked, wincing at the unfamiliar pressure down there.

"Are you okay?" Kevin asked in concern.

"Yes. Just give me a minute…"

He nodded, instinctively reaching for Ben's cock, running his thumb over the head gently. Ben gasped softly, moaning as he relaxed under his touch slowly.

"Okay," he panted, sliding his hands up to Kevin's back, holding onto his shoulders.

"I'm ready."

Kevin started to move again, his hands shifting to begin stroking Ben's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Ben arched against him, pulling him all the way inside, groans and gasps slipping from his lips.

"Uhh, Kev, god, I'm coming!!"

Kevin moaned as Ben's muscles tightened around his cock coming deep inside him as his hand and stomach was coated with Ben's release.

He rolled onto his back, pulling Ben with him so that he was on top, smiling up at him.

Ben cocked his head, smiling back, his beautiful green eyes puzzled.

"I needed to lay down," Kevin explained. "But I didn't want to pull out either…"

Ben nodded, shifting to grab a hand towel from the bedside table and cleaning off Kevin's hand and stomach carefully.

"Anyone would think that you had done this before," he teased him, his black eyes amused as he watched him.

"No, just had a lot of experience getting myself off. It's uncomfortable the next morning if you don't clean it off, but I'd imagine that you would know that."

"Yes, I would."

Ben shifted, Kevin moving with him 'till they rested on their sides facing each other, Kevin still buried inside him. Ben curled up against his chest, his eyes drifting closed as Kevin put an arm over his shoulder, kissing him on the forehead tenderly.

"I love you, Kevin…" Ben mumbled against his chest, nervous about whether or not he would say it in return, but knowing that it wouldn't change his feelings either way.

"I love you, Ben. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

They drifted off to sleep in each other's arms contentedly, not sure what the future would bring, but knowing that, whatever it was, they would face it together…

**Author's Note – I hope that you liked this story, and I'm more then willing to write more, I just wasn't sure where to go from here. Maybe I'll go back to before this time eventually. If you have any ideas about how I could keep it going forward, please tell me, and I will try not to disappoint all my readers as much as I can help it. : ) **


	2. Chapter 2 Gwendolyn Calls

Chapter 2 Gwendolyn Calls

Ben groaned as he woke up the next morning, wincing, feeling sore as he shifted on the bed, smiling at Kevin's peaceful, sleeping face.

Then he jumped in surprise when his cell-phone rang, grabbing it from the bedside table and taking it into the adjoining bathroom, shutting the door quietly.

He set it down on the sink-counter, answering it by pressing the small green button on the left side of the phone. A small, hologram representation of Gwen appeared, hovering above the touch-screen of his cell-phone.

"Ben?" the image asked, peering at him in a digitally-reconstructed version of the concern that would be on his cousin's face.

"Were you still asleep?"

"Um… `Till like right before you called, yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry, but you haven't slept this late in a long time. When are you going to come down to Omnitrix Base?"

"Well… I was going to take the day off, actually, but if you and grandpa really need me, then I guess that I could come down."

"You're taking another day off?" She asked in surprise. "It's certainly okay, but may I ask why?"

"Are you alone?"

"Yes. Why?" 

"I think that I might take the next several days off."

"Really?" Gwen asked, shock obvious in her voice and projected onto the hologram.

"Yes. See, the thing of it is, Kevin's here. And… I, that is, we…"

"Oh my," she said, the hologram showing that her face had now turned red with embarrassment.

"Very well. I'll tell grandpa, but you might want to use some of your time off to think up a believable excuse as to why you were absent at the Base."

"I will. Goodbye, Gwen."

"Goodbye. Oh, Ben?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

The hologram nodded, fading away as he pressed the red button to terminate the call.

Then he brushed his teeth quickly before going back to the bedroom, seeing that Kevin was sitting up in the bed.

He looked surprised as Ben climbed back into the bed beside him, but he held out his arms, smiling when Ben melted against him with a soft, happy sigh, closing his brilliant-green eyes when Kevin's lips brushed his forehead gently.

"I thought that you would have left for the Base by now."

"I'm not going in today. Gwen and my Grandpa can handle it, and I'd rather be with you. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

**Author's Note – A huge THANK YOU to all the people who reviewed my story. : ) Kawaii-Kuro, Sagerune Yagami, Queen Bella-Sair and Sapphireman5. I'm glad that you like it, and I decided to at least try to continue it since you all like it so much. But, I did say that I didn't know what to do from the first part, so if I mess up, on your heads be it. Lol. Just kidding. : ) Well, I hope you enjoy my effort at least, if not the fruits of it… : )**


	3. Chapter 3 Breakfast Discussion

Chapter 3 Breakfast Discussion

Kevin put four pieces of white bread down in the stainless-steel toaster, then turned to lean against the black-marble counter, watching Ben as he fried up some eggs and several slices of ham, grabbing two plates of a dark-green china out of the tan cupboards and slipped the food onto them with a spatula carefully, then buttering the toast when it popped up. He set the plates down on the shining black-wood table, moving to open the fridge.

"Water, orange-juice or milk, Kev?"

"Neither."

Ben watched in puzzlement as Kevin grabbed a coffee-mug off the stainless-steel holder on the counter, filling it with water fro the sink and heating it in the microwave, taking it out and pulling a pouch of hot-cocoa mix out of his pocket and pouring it into the water.

Then he moved it to the table, sitting down and stirring it with his spoon.

Ben poured himself a glass of milk and sat down at the table across form Kevin, glancing at the mug pointedly.

Kevin smiled at his not-to-subtle hint that he was curious about the cocoa, taking a long sip and setting the mug back down on the coaster carefully.

"My powers are different from yours, Ben. I was born with them, but to use them…

Everything has a price. You can't get something without giving something back.

In my case, my power uses my body-heat to fuel itself. If I don't drink warm things I get far to cold."

"Really?"

Ben reached out; brushing his fingers over the back of Kevin's hand gently, then taking both hands in his.

"You don't feel cold to me."

"Yes, I did notice that. It's a nice change. I think it's because of you. But I suppose that the cocoa is a habit by now, and I'll still need it when I'm not with you. I don't think that I'm quite ready for anything more permanent then sleep-overs yet."

Ben nodded, smiling as he released his hands, picking up his fork to state eating his eggs.

"Whatever you want, Kev."

Kevin blinked, looking surprised as he started to eat as well.

"I thought for sure that you would complain about that."

"Would pouting get me anywhere?"

"No."

"That's what I thought, so why bother?"

"Well, it does make you look cute, but other then that, no reason."

Ben laughed, but his green eyes were more serious then usual as he reached out a hand to brush his fingers down the left side of Kevin's face in a gentle caress.

"I've already waited so long for you, Kevin. Just to be able to touch you, to hold you, is more then enough for now. I can't risk losing you by trying to push to fast. But, more important then that, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you in any way.

I've tormented myself for years with all the things that I've done to you."

"It was self-defense, Ben. I really did try my best to kill you. But you've opened my eyes, in more ways then one. I used to think that kicking your ass was fun, but last night was beyond any pleasure that I could have ever imagined…"

Ben blushed at his words, his green eyes clouding-over with lust as he looked back at Kevin with a small-smile.

"Yes, it was. Even though I'm still a little sore."

Kevin blinked, his face turning concerned now.

"I'm okay, Kev," he said reassuringly. "It was worth it completely. If I could go back, I wouldn't change a thing. Well, except maybe how I yelled at you. I'm really sorry about that."

Kevin sighed, reaching out to take Ben's free hand in his.

"I probably deserved it. In fact, I know I did. I don't understand how I've been blind all these years to the things that I see so clearly in your eyes now. I always thought that you were an open book, but I was wrong. So wrong. Can you ever forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive. I hid my love well."

"Not that well. If I think back now, I can remember times when your face lit up when I came into the room. I just thought that it was a coincidence, but, again, I was wrong."

"Yes. So, what do you want to do today, Kev?"


	4. Chapter 4 ROUS's

Chapter 4 R.O.U.S's

They ended up on the couch watching Princess Bride, Ben leaning against Kevin's shoulder with his eyes closed as he listened to Wesley's teasing, but serious banter with Vencini, smiling as his insane-laughter stopped abruptly and he keeled over dead.

Then he sighed inwardly as he realized that his consciousness was fading, thinking that he really should take more time off if he was this exhausted and hadn't realized it.

"Ben?" Kevin asked softly in concern. "Are you okay? You seem so… Wrung-out…"

"Mmm… So tired. I work too much. I haven't taken a day off since my last birthday, and I can't even remember the last time that I took more then one…"

"Maybe I should tuck you into your bed and go home."

"But… That's not fair… I only took the day off so that I could be with you…"

"Okay. We'll curl up together in your bed and I'll watch movies while you sleep for a while. Deal?"

"Deal."

Kevin nodded, shutting off the movie and lifting Ben into his arms to carry him to his room, tucking them both into the bed, smiling when Ben curled up in a ball against his side and laid his head on his shoulder, closing his tired green eyes reluctantly.

"Relax, Ben. I'm not going to leave you, I promise. Sleep, love."

Ben nodded, sighing as he drifted away into dreams immediately.

* * * * *

Ben woke a few hours later to the music of the end credits of the Fellowship of the Ring, blinking as he opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the dim lighting.

He shifted, groaning softly as he uncurled his stiff body slowly, sitting up and putting a hand to his head. He shivered as he felt Kevin's hands touch his shoulders gently, massaging his muscles till he relaxed.

"Feel better?"

"Yes… I think that I need a shower though."

Ben stood up, walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower, slipping off his clothes and dropping them on the floor, stepping under the hot water with a moan of pleasure.

Then he jumped in surprise when he felt Kevin's bare chest press against his back, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other sliding down to caress his cock.

Kevin had intended only to tease him, but he couldn't make himself do it when Ben moaned in response, arching to his touch eagerly, shifting his other hand to Ben's bare ass and briefly caressing his entrance while still stroking him carefully.

"Ugh, oh god, _Kevin_!! Please…"

He smiled, increasing the pressure and speed of his fingers until Ben came screaming his name, slumping against the shower wall as he panted for breath.

Then he glanced up at Kevin through his lashes, his green eyes looking uncertain now as he shut off the water.

"What is it, Ben?"

"I…" Ben began, pausing to lick his suddenly dry lips, his eyes darting around nervously.

Kevin took his face in his hands, pressing his lips to his, enjoying his low moan in response to the kiss. Ben shuddered, gasping as Kevin's tongue caressed his lips, then retreated quickly as he ended the kiss, pressing their foreheads together and staring into Ben's eyes.

"Tell me what you want, love."

"You," Ben breathed, speaking without worry now in the haze of lust from the kiss.

"I want to pleasure you…"

Kevin sucked in a breath sharply, nodding as he dried them both off with a huge jet-black towel thoroughly. Then he took Ben by the hand, lying on his back on the bed, tugging on his hand till he knelt beside him, smiling as he stared down at his face with an expression of rapt-fascination.

"Can you…close you eyes?"

"Why?" Kevin asked in puzzlement.

"Because it'll make me feel less nervous."

"Okay."

Once his eyes were closed he felt Ben lean forward to press his lips to his, then trailing them down his cheek, pausing for a moment to nip and lick at his jaw, continuing down to his neck, smiling when Kevin made a soft, barely-audible noise of pleasure in the back of his throat.

His fingertips were gentle as they drifted over Kevin's bare chest, surprised when he arched to his touch, moaning with abandon as one of his fingers accidentally brushed across one of his nipples lightly. He followed his instincts after that, rasping his tongue over Kevin's left nipple, enjoying his loud gasp.

"Fuck, Ben!! Stop torturing me, please…"

He nodded, then remembered that Kevin's eyes were closed, kissing his lips reassuringly as his right hand moved to touch his cock, stroking and squeezing it gently.

Kevin groaned, jerking beneath him as though he had been electrified, his hands fisting in the sheets.

"Ben- Please… I want this."

"I don't- Are you sure? I never expected you to want it this fast… Or, if I was being honest, not at all… I mean, you're not gay like me…"

"I think my cock disagrees with you," Kevin teased him, then his voice turned more serious. "Look at me, Ben."

He looked up, staring into Kevin's black eyes nervously.

"I want you. I want this. I don't know why. Maybe I never will know. But, I don't really care. What matters is that I love you, Benjamin Tennyson. And I know that you love me."

"Yes, I do. Always."

"Good. Now that that's settled, can we get on with the fucking?"

Ben gasped softly at his words, almost laughing, but he stopped himself quickly.

This was too serious for that. It was a pivotal moment in their relationship.

He couldn't afford to do anything that might make Kevin change his mind about this.

"I think that 'fuck' implies emotional-distance. I prefer 'making love'."

Kevin nodded, closing his eyes and licking his lips nervously.

Ben grabbed the cream from the bedside table, warming it in his hand before spreading it over and around Kevin's entrance carefully, slicking up his fingers before pressing one into him slowly.

Kevin sucked in a breath, hissing through his teeth, moaning and biting his lip at the burning sensation as Ben's finger moved inside him amazingly.

"Are you okay?" Ben asked him in concern.

"Just do it. Please…"

He nodded, adding a second finger beside the first, smiling when Kevin groaned with pleasure.

"Oh, fuck, Ben, _yes_!! Right there…"

Ben angled his fingers downward a bit, pushing them in deeper slowly, enjoying Kevin's strangled-sounding gasp as he pushed himself up into the touch unconsciously, his eyes clenched tightly shut.

He shifted onto his stomach in-between Kevin's legs, inhaling through his nose, the scent of his lover's lust making his mouth water as he panted, giving Kevin plenty of time to say something to stop him.

When nothing was forthcoming, he moved his head forward, rasping his tongue over the head of his cock, his heart pounding at the amazing taste of him.

"_Ben_!!" Kevin moaned, arching his neck, his toes curling as his hands twisted around and through the sheets as he tensed at his actions. "Oh gods, _more_!!"

Ben smiled, slipping his mouth around his tip for a moment, then pulling back to lick up and down his length repeatedly, adding his third and eventually his fourth finger.

Kevin bucked his hips wildly, barely noticing the burning sensation because he was so aroused. He pulled back form Ben's fingers quickly, shifting to crouch on his hands and knees on the bed, arching his back as he shook with powerful emotions.

"Take me, Ben. _Now_!!"

"Now? Like this?"

"_Yes_!! Want it this way. _Please_…"

"Okay…"

Ben licked his lips, moving till he was above Kevin on all fours, positioning the head of his cock at his entrance, moaning his name as he pushed into him slowly.

"Oh, fuck, _Kevin_!! Ugh… _So good_…"

Kevin groaned in agreement, his black eyes dark-as-sin as his muscles clenched around Ben unconsciously, getting impatient when he didn't move.

So he shoved himself backward, enjoying Ben's startled-gasp as his hands flew out to grasp his hips tightly for balance as Kevin fucked himself on Ben, increasing his speed as he panted, sweat soon dripping from his naked body as he moved eagerly.

Kevin gasped as Ben thrust forward at the same time that he shoved backward, both of them moaning at the previously unreached-depth that they achieved together.

"_Ugh_. God, Ben… If I hadn't been so oblivious we could have been doing this for years…"

"_Yes_," Ben groaned as he moved above Kevin, his sweaty-fingers slipping as he tried to keep hold of his hips. "But it's okay. We just have to make up for lost time."

"Mmm," Kevin moaned in agreement, pulling away from Ben to roll over onto his back, placing his hands on his shoulders to guide him back inside him eagerly, gasping as the new angle let Ben get all the way inside him, his voice shaking as he spoke.

"I like the sound of that…"

They came quickly, Kevin's arms surrounding Ben as he collapsed onto his chest, panting as he buried his face against Kevin's neck.

Then he moaned, his cock twitching as Kevin's hands squeezed and caressed his bare ass tenderly, slicking up his fingers quickly before slipping one into Ben's hole carefully, smiling as he actually whimpered as he shifted back into the touch as much as he could without pulling out of Kevin.

"_Kev_… Oh god, _please_!!"

Kevin nodded, adding a second finger to loosen him more, then pulling away to move behind Ben, gripping himself in his hand, gliding into him slowly.

Ben groaned, his hands gripping the sheets in a death-hold as he tensed, then melted with the pleasure, his cock already hard and heavy between his legs again as Kevin thrust into him, moaning his name as he increased his speed gradually.

Kevin came before him, and Ben protested when he pulled out quickly.

Then he gasped, moaning as Kevin's hand gripped and stroked him carefully, shocked, whimpering with a pleasure so intense that he felt for a moment that he had died and gone to heaven as Kevin's mouth pressed a kiss to his entrance, his tongue dancing out to lap at it wetly, then slipping inside to stroke and caress it's shaking and contracting walls almost eagerly.

Ben screamed his name then, coming so explosively that he actually blacked out for a moment, collapsing onto the bed, opening his eye slowly, shuddering as he realized that Kevin's tongue was still whispering over his overly-sensitive hole.

He was stunned when Kevin growled low in the back of his throat, his finger nails sinking into Ben's cheeks as he pushed them aside roughly, making him tremble, feeling even more exposed, his heart feeling full of love and pounding as Kevin continued to lick, suck, and nip at his entrance possessively.

He flinched as his cock jerked painfully, making a pitiful attempt to harden again.

But he just didn't have the energy, so he relaxed, closing his eyes as he surrendered to the wonderful attention that Kevin was giving him.

Eventually he must have drifted into sleep, because the last thing that he felt was Kevin shifting him back under the covers, crawling in beside him, moving Ben's head to rest on his shoulder and his right arm draped across his chest lightly.

* * * * *

"_Ben_," Kevin was hissing in his ear, his voice sounding frantic. "_Wake up_!!"

"Mmm," he mumbled, forcing open his eyes reluctantly. "Kev? What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well, no, except the fact that _your grandfather is downstairs_."

"_What_?" Ben gasped, sitting up immediately in his panic. "How do you know that?"

"Because he was talking on your speaker-unit. He wants you to go downstairs and talk to him. He's worried about you. I don't know when Gwen told him, but it obviously wasn't a good enough excuse to keep him from coming to talk to you himself.

Don't worry, I locked the door. But I don't think that will work for much longer if you don't answer him soon."

Ben nodded, sighing as he rolled out of his bed reluctantly, stumbling over to the speaker, rubbing at his eyes as he pressed the button.

"Grandpa?" he called hoarsely, coughing as he cleared his throat.

"Ben? Were you sleeping at this hour?"

"Yes. I'll be right down."

He stepped away from the speaker, making sure it was off as he climbed back onto his bed to kiss Kevin's lips gently, his green eyes still soft with sleep as he spoke.

"I'll be right back, Kev. Love you."

Kevin nodded, smiling as he brushed the hair away from Ben's face as he kissed him briefly.

"I'll be here. Love you to."

Ben moaned softly in reaction to the kiss and the words, standing up again reluctantly and pulling on a pair of black jeans, yawning as he ran a hand through his messy brown hair on the way out the door.


	5. Chapter 5 Kevin Listens In

Author's Note – Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, and reviewed my story. I'm glad that you all like it so much. Happy reading!! : )

The underlined words in this chapter means that that's when Kevin got bored in Ben's room and started to listen to Ben's conversation with his grandfather through the speaker unit. Just thought I'd make that clear so as not to confuse all my lovely readers!! : )

Chapter 5 Kevin Listens In

Max's concern increased as he watched Ben stumble down the stairs in nothing but a pair of black jeans, his hair looking like rats had nested in it and his green eyes distant, almost hazy-looking. Then they focused on him, and the emotions that he saw in his eyes nearly made him wish that he hadn't.

"What is it, grandpa? Is something wrong?"

"No. No, of course not. I was just concerned about you. Gwen told me that you requested the day off, but she didn't really give me a reason why you did."

"It's complicated, grandpa. And anyway, I'm tired," Ben answered, proving his words as he braced himself against the wall with his hand when he swayed on his feet.

"I just need a break. If I keep pushing myself this hard I'm eventually going to get sick."

"What's complicated about that?"

"Well…" Ben began hesitantly, his green eyes holding mostly nervousness now.

"I also took the day off so that I could be with Kevin."

"Huh? But you said that you were asleep. How can you spend time with your best friend and be asleep at the same time?"

Ben sighed then, running a hand through his messy brown hair quickly.

There was no easy way to say something like this.

"I'm gay, grandpa. Kevin's my boyfriend. He's upstairs in my bed waiting for me to come back right now. He had to wake me up to tell me that you were here."

"I-I," Max stammered, shock in his eye now. "What? Why didn't you tell me? When did this happen?"

"I was worried about your reaction of course. We only got together on my birthday.

He didn't know how I felt before then. I've always wanted and loved him, grandpa. Everyday since I met him for the past nine years. Gwen always knew.

It made me sick, all the horrible things that I've done to him…

I own Gwen my life. My sanity. Without her… I'd probably be dead."

* * * * *

"I was worried about your reaction of course. We only got together on my birthday.

He didn't know how I felt before then. I've always wanted and loved him, grandpa. Everyday since I met him for the past nine years. Gwen always knew.

It made me sick, all the horrible things that I've done to him…

I own Gwen my life. My sanity. Without her… I'd probably be dead."

Kevin winced at Ben's words as he listened at the speaker, closing his eyes as his mind spun with thoughts.

Mostly about how horribly he'd behaved toward Ben in the past.

Thinking about it made him feel awful, wishing he could somehow go back and change everything.

Instead of trying to make Ben cruel and uncaring like he had been back then, Kevin would have asked him to be his boyfriend. And maybe kissed him…

That thought see off a whole different set of reactions.

He was so busy imagining hot, subway-tunnel-sex with Ben instead of the fight that had actually occurred, that he barely caught Max's reply.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Ben, except for congratulations if you're really happy with him."

"I am. He's my soul-mate, grandpa."

"Okay. I should be getting back to the Base now, but I'll see you whenever you decide to come back to work."

"Okay. Grandpa?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for being understanding. I'd still be with him even if you weren't, but it's nice to have your support as well as Gwen's."

"Of course you do, Ben, you're my grandson. As long as you're happy. And, as much as I'd like you to remain young and innocent forever, that wouldn't be fair to you, even if it were possible."

Kevin nearly made a mock-gagging sound, but he stopped himself quickly, not wanting Ben to know that he was listening to his supposedly private conversation with his grandfather.

Ben laughed at Max's words, and Kevin imagined him running a hand though his hair as he spoke.

"Thank god for that. I'll see you later, grandpa."

* * * * *

"Thank god for that," Ben laughed, running his hand through his hair again.

"I'll see you later, grandpa."

"Alright, Ben," Max said, waving as he left through the front door. "Bye then."

Ben sighed when he was gone, rolling his green eyes indulgently as he headed back upstairs to his room, and Kevin, quickly.

* * * * *

Kevin smiled as Ben threw himself into his open arms without hesitation, snuggling against his bare chest and kissing him on the lips gently, lovingly.

"Missed you…" Ben whispered, yawning and closing his eyes as Kevin's arms surrounded him tenderly.

"Missed you to," Kevin said truthfully, pressing his lips to his forehead, smiling in amusement when Ben yelped in surprise, his eyes flying open as Kevin's hands delved into his jeans to grip his bare-ass and pull his groin against his erection, rubbing against him eagerly.

Ben sighed softly, moaning as he melted against him, his eyes fluttering closed again as he gripped Kevin's shoulders with his hands, rocking into his thrusts slowly.

"Oh, lord, _Kevin_… You may kill me yet… But what a glorious way to die…"

Kevin shuddered at his words, but he groaned with a sound of tormented-pleasure, his hands shaking as he unbuttoned Ben's black jeans, yanking them down quickly.

Ben rolled over, not even bothering to kick his pants off as he pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder into Kevin's face, actually begging him silently to take him.

Kevin gasped at the beautiful picture before him, wishing that he knew how to paint so that he could remember this forever.

But then, he was pretty certain that he would anyway. Only an idiot could forget something as amazing and beautiful as the last two days, and Kevin was definitely not an idiot.

He doubted no longer his feelings.

He was head-over-heels, tremble-at-his-touch, however-brief-or-long-it-was, heart-poundingly, in love with Benjamin Tennyson.

He leaned forward, capturing Ben's lips with his briefly, trailing gentle, open-mouthed kisses up the side of his neck, hearing him moan as he nipped then licked at the base of his neck lightly.

Kevin grabbed the cream, spreading it over his fingers, using it to slick up Ben's entrance, loosening him with his fingers carefully as his lips kissed and caressed and nipped his bare back until Ben was a needy, moaning, breathless creature drowning in the pure bliss of his lover's touch.

Only then did Kevin push inside him, crying out as he came instantly. His movements became easier then, slicker, and his breathing was ragged as he kept thrusting into him eagerly, laying his forehead against Ben's shoulder as he panted for breath.

Ben tilted his head back, his eyes wide as he leaned his neck against Kevin's shoulder, surrendering with a deep, from-the-soul type moan as he came, gasping as his muscles tensed around Kevin's cock tightly.

Then he relaxed, his head slumping forward and the green of his eyes barely-visible through lids heavy with sated-pleasure, going without protest as Kevin pulled out and drew him down onto the bed and into his arms, a happy-grin on his face as Kevin freed his legs from his pants, pulling them off completely and tossing them into a corner.

Ben lay beside him, resting his head on his shoulder, pressing his nose to Kevin's neck and inhaling his scent eagerly.

"Are you sniffing me, Tennyson?" Kevin asked teasingly.

"Mmm… Can't help it, Kev. You just smell _so good_…"

Kevin licked his lips, his mouth going instantly dry at his words, and he brushed his fingertips over Ben's chin gently, pulling his face up and looking directly into his face.

"I love you, Ben. With all my heart…"

Ben's beautiful green eyes widened, and Kevin gasped softly in awe as he tilted his head back, pressing his lips to Ben's neck, enjoying the feeling of the vibration as his eyes drifted closed and he moaned in response to Kevin's words.

Oh, _Kevin_… Oh _god_… Please… _Kiss me_…" he pleaded, his voice sounding rough with his intense-joy.

Kevin gripped Ben's shoulders gently, pressing his lips to his, unable and unwilling to resist his plea.

He sighed into his mouth, and Kevin drew him closer, running his fingertips down the soft bare skin of Ben's back in a gliding-caress.

The kiss deepened as they clung to each other, but neither of them tried to initiate anything more, content with just this for now.

"Kev?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go with me to the Base tomorrow for a few hours? I'm not going to work, I promise, but I could show you around, if you'd like?"

"Sure. Sounds cool."

"Okay. Cool."


	6. Chapter 6 The Base

Chapter 6 The Base

Ben walked into the base with Kevin the next day, nodding to Gwen as she came to greet them.

"Hey, Gwenie," Kevin teased her, smiling as he reached over and took Ben's hand in his, squeezing his fingers gently.

Gwen wrinkled her nose at the awful nickname that Kevin always called her, but she smiled at the contentment in her cousin's green eyes.

"Hello, Kevin. It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

He laughed, unable to resist glancing at Ben with a heated look.

"I think that fantastic would describe it quite well. Don't you, Ben?"

"Uhh," Ben stammered, his face turning slightly red. "Yes, it would…"

Gwen flushed as well, looking away in embarrassment.

"Yes, well, I'm glad that you're both happy, but I should really get back to work now. I'll see you later though."

Ben sighed as he watched her leave, starting to walk again, Kevin following him curiously.

"Poor Gwen."

"Huh?" Kevin asked in confusion. "What's poor about her?"

"Never mind. This is my desk," he said, sitting down in the black wheeled-chair and clearing some space so that Kevin could sit down on the surface of the desk.

Kevin smiled, ignoring the desk, straddling Ben's lap instead.

"Kevin? What are you doing?" Ben asked nervously.

"Never mind that now," Kevin purred, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips.

Ben gasped, moaning softly, protesting when he ended the kiss to quickly for his liking.

"Now, tell me why you think that Gwen is poor."

"Are you bribing me with kisses?"

"Is it working?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll kiss you again when you tell me."

Ben frowned up at him, looking annoyed.

"Why do you need to know?"

"I don't. I'm just curious."

He sighed, reaching up to twine his hands through Kevin's hair tenderly.

"Okay, but you can't tell Gwen that I told you, promise?"

"I promise."

"She has a crush on you, Kev."

"What? Why didn't she ever say anything to me?"

"Because she wants what's best for us, and she knows that my feelings for you are stronger then hers are or ever could be. She watched and listened to me cry myself to sleep over you for years, Kevin, I think she knows the difference between her passing interest and the real, I-can't-live-without-you kind of love that I feel for you…"

Kevin looked down at him in fresh awe for a moment, then his lips captured Ben's, firm and insistent as he shoved the door to the office closed as the kiss deepened quickly.

Ben groaned, his hands tugging on Kevin's hair unconsciously as he arched his back to get closer to him eagerly.

"_Kevin_," Ben moaned, whimpering as his lips left his to focus on his neck enthusiastically. "We shouldn't do this here…"

"Mmm… I suppose that you're right, but, that's what makes it _so_ _delicious_…"

"_Ohhh fuck_," he groaned when Kevin bit his collarbone sharply, knowing, but not caring that he would have a bruise there from the bite.

Kevin laughed softly, moving out of the chair to sit on the corner of the desk, smiling indulgently as he watched Ben pant as he tried to catch his breath.

"So, why do you even have a desk? I mean, you're more of a field-man. Fighting and bagging the aliens to bring them back to the Base."

"Yes, I am," he answered, his face still slightly-flushed from the heated kiss.

"But I still have to help Gwen and grandpa with the paperwork. It's more complicated then it used to be because of all the new laws concerning alien-rights. Now that most of earth knows about the other races, it's almost more of a pain in the ass then it's worth."

"Really?" Kevin asked in surprise. "Then why not quit? Find a nice, normal job?"

Ben looked up at him through his lashes, flashing him a crooked-smile.

"Can you honestly see me doing anything normal?"

"Good point."

"Quite. And anyway, it's not all bad. I saved a little girl the other day from a crazy Gray-Matter."

"But aren't those the short, really smart ones? What did he do?"

"He was forcing her to do _math problems_," Ben answered, pitching his voice toward low and menacing near the end.

Kevin blinked, looking confused for a moment, then his face transformed as he smiled an absolutely breathtaking-smile.

"You're messing with me."

"Yeah, but I didn't make it all up. I actually arranged for him to tutor the girl.

Alec came here looking for teaching work, and I made him papers stating that he has legal rights to live and teach here."

"That's cool. I didn't know that you did stuff like that to."

"Yeah, it's great, but, nothing beats field work."

"Of course not," Kevin smiled, reaching out to tug Ben, wheeled-chair and all, closer to the desk. "Clearly both of us are very _physical _men…"

Ben blinked, licking his lips at the tone of Kevin's voice and the look in his eyes when he said the word physical, barely preventing himself from moaning at the images that flashed through his mind.

It obviously didn't matter, because Kevin grinned at him knowingly, starting to move toward him but pausing when his hand touched the corner of a picture frame that lay face down on the desk. He pulled it out from under the papers that were partially hiding it, flipping it over in his hands carefully.

Ben blushed now, running a hand through his hair briefly.

"I… Um…"

"Shush, Ben," Kevin said, looking at the picture of the two of them together.

'I don't care that you have my picture on your desk, love. Actually, it's adorable. I don't remember this though."

He looked at Ben quizzically.

"Well, see, I kind of took a picture of you without you knowing I did. Then I just took one that I already had of me and melted them together on the computer so that it looks like we were together when we actually weren't."

"Oh. Cool. So, are you going to show me more of this place, or are we just going to sit at your desk and make out?"

Ben blushed, jumping up out of his chair as though burned.

"Uh, come on then."

Kevin grabbed him by the hand as he started to walk past him, spinning him around to pull him against his chest, leaning his face close to Ben's and staring into his eyes.

"Careful there, love. One might think that you're eager to get away from me."

"Never," Ben breathed, moving his head the last few inches to nip at Kevin's lower lip lightly, then sucking it into his mouth, smiling inwardly when Kevin moaned softly in unashamed-response as Ben tortured his mouth with his warm, wet tongue enthusiastically.

"Gods, Ben," he panted, his black eyes darkening impossibly with lust as he kissed him back roughly.

Kevin pushed him down onto his back on the desk without breaking the kiss, straddling his hips. Ben gasped, moaning into his mouth, reaching out briefly to lock the door when Kevin started to rock his hips against his.

"Oh, Kev… _Ugh_, fuck… Please…"

"Tell me you want it," Kevin purred, his eyes softening with love as he looked down into the melting green pools of Ben's eyes.

"_I want it_," he whimpered, arching his back to rub himself against Kevin desperately, lifting his hands to grip his long hair gently. "I _need_ it. _Never get enough of you_…"

Kevin groaned, his hands reaching down between their hips to unfasten Ben's belt, yanking his pants off as soon as he got the button open and the zipper down.

Ben hummed in the back of his throat with anticipation, kicking off his shoes, shoving down his boxers and licking his lips as he watch Kevin free his beautiful cock from his pants.

"I assume that you have cream in here somewhere?"

"Third drawer down on the left."

He watched Kevin open the drawer and slick his fingers up with the cream, shivering as he felt him spread it over his entrance thoroughly, pressing two fingers into him at once.

Ben moaned again, closing his eyes as he felt Kevin's fingers move inside him, loosening his inner-muscles carefully.

"Are you okay, love?"

"_Yes_… please, _Kevin_!! I _ache_ for you… _Only for you_…"

He shuddered and withdrew his fingers, resting his cock against Ben's loosened entrance for a moment, then pushing forward into him slowly.

Ben gasped, a high-pitched keening sound coming from his throat as Kevin brushed his palm along the length of his cock, stroking gently, whimpering again as his hands lifted and rolled his balls carefully, tormentingly.

"Oh, my lord, Kevin!!"

Kevin smiled, a teasing light shining from his dark eyes as he pushed even deeper inside Ben, initiating another needy sound as his fingers scrabbled at Kevin's back through his shirt.

"Yes, I am, aren't I?"

"_Yes_!! Yours. _Always yours_. Oh god. _More_!!"

Kevin started to thrust faster then, slamming forward into Ben as far as he could before pulling nearly all the way out and shoving back in again roughly.

"_Uhhh_," Ben moaned, clenching tightly around him as he arched his back unconsciously.

"_So good_. Don't stop!!"

"Trust me, love, a group of rolling Cannon-Bolts couldn't drag me away from you and your beautiful ass now…"

Ben laughed breathlessly at that, but stopped again quickly as he groaned, Kevin's lips descending to his in a hot, devouring kiss.

Kevin came quickly then, followed by Ben who was content to just lay there with Kevin inside him for a few minutes, reaching up to touch his soft black hair, cradling his head tenderly as their lips moved together in a slow, sensual dance of fulfilled love.

Kevin sighed, breaking the kiss reluctantly, pushing up and pulling out of Ben, cleaning his cock off thoroughly with a nearby towel before tucking himself back in his pants.

Ben sat up, wincing and groaning softly as he felt a sharp pain, his stiff-muscles protesting the movement, blushing as Kevin grabbed the towel again, cleaning off Ben's cock gently, trembling in reaction when the fabric touched his still-sensitive hole briefly.

Then he leaned in, his warm breath caressing Ben's lips right before he kissed him, his tongue lapping at his bottom lip for a moment then withdrawing.

"Mmm… You're so_ responsive_. I _love_ that. _My Ben_…"

Ben shivered, moaning at his lover's words, leaning forward to try to kiss him again, confused when Kevin put a single finger over his lips gently.

"None of that now. Plenty of time for that tonight. In your nice, comfy bed. For now, on with the tour that you promised me."

"But Kev…" Ben began, trying not to sound whiny.

"Later, my sexy, adorable darling. I promise…"


	7. Chapter 7 Introductions

Chapter 7 Introductions

"This room is huge," Kevin said, looking slightly awestruck. "Why is it so big?"

"Well it kind of has to be big, Kev," Ben answered, his green eyes shining with amusement at his reaction.

"This is where the incoming spaceships land after they've been given access papers."

"Really?"

"Yes. It's also the only place on earth that spacecrafts are allowed to land legally. That might change eventually, but for now it's my responsibility to deal with.

There are lots of reasons why they come here. Some come to trade goods, others come to drop off passengers. Some of them come just to visit, like tourists, well some come here to stay and build a new life for themselves, like Alec. He's a really great guy."

"You sound like you have a crush on him," Kevin said teasingly.

"Well…" Ben began, snickering when Kevin glared at him fiercely.

"Only kidding, baby. Even if I didn't love you more then Juliet loved Romeo, he's so, well, gray. And short. Very short. Not to be crude, but how in Vilgax's foul name would the sex work?"

"It wouldn't."

"Exactly."

Ben wandered over to a small box that was bolted onto the wall, pulling his identification card out of his wallet and swiping it on the side of it like you would a credit card.

There was a loud click and a female computerized voice spoke.

Ben Tennyson, Holder of the Omnitrix, Leader of The Base. Please submit access-code for identity-confirmation

Kevin watched as Ben typed in his seven-letter access-code quickly.

Ben Tennyson, confirmed, the voice spoke again.

"Well, will you look at that. There's a ship landing in about twenty minutes to drop off some of the families of the aliens that live here for a visit. Do you want to hang around until then?"

"Hell yes I do," Kevin answered. "Is that Alec guy going to be here?"

"I knew you'd say that," Ben grinned, pressing a small button that made a small computer with mouse and keyboard fold out of the wall.

"I don't know, let me check."

His fingers nearly flew over the keys as his green eyes stared at the screen.

"This says his mother, sister and brother are on the flight coming in, so, yeah, he should be here in about ten minutes. It'll take him about five minutes to get through the security here, so he'll be here five minutes earlier then the flight."

"Why didn't I have to go through security?"

"Because you're with me. Nobody here would dare insult you by suggesting it for fear of losing their job here."

'Would you actually fire them?"

"Yes. So, what do you want to do for ten minutes?"

"You're incorrigible, Ben," Kevin purred, walking over to him slowly.

"I-I can't help it," Ben stammered guiltily. "Your just so _hot_. Add that to nine years of suppressed sexual-desire… Well, you get the idea…"

"Oh I get it. I get it quite clearly…"

He moaned softly as Kevin's lips captured his, stunned when he felt his boyfriend's already rock-hard erection against his left hip, triggering his own quickly.

Ben's hands gripped Kevin's shoulders as his lips moved down to his neck, tilting his head to give him more access eagerly.

"Do you… Think that we… Can get off and… cleaned up in seven minutes?" Ben panted, rocking his hips against Kevin's unconsciously.

"Course we can…"

* * * * *

They made it. Barely. Kevin was smiling as he glanced at Ben's flushed face, his lips redder then usual and swollen from their kisses, knowing that he probably looked just as overheated and ravished.

The aliens started to come in just as Kevin reached over and took Ben's hand in his, entwining their fingers together, leaning closer to press his lips against his neck, licking the back of his ear playfully.

Ben yelped softly in surprise, squirming, but he didn't try to get away, shivering as Kevin nibbled on the back of his ear gently before pulling back slowly.

"Hey, Alec," Ben called, gesturing for him to come over. "How have you been?"

The Grey-Matter grinned up at him as he walked over to them.

"I am wonderful. The little girl I teach, Tina, she is very smart for a human. Perhaps even smarter them me," he laughed, shaking Ben's hand in greeting.

"I thank you for this wonderful opportunity to live and teach here, Ben. Earth is a beautiful planet, and I am honored to call her my home."

Ben smiled, nodding. "I'm just glad that you're happy here."

"I am. I cannot thank you enough."

"Umm… Yeah…"

"So, who's your friend?"

Ben blinked, blushing, his face turning even redder at his question.

"Oh. Alec, this is Kevin. My boyfriend. Kev, this is Alec."

Kevin laughed, poking Ben in the ribs gently.

"I got that, oddly enough, when you called him over by saying 'hey, Alec'. "

Alec laughed then, glancing at Ben with a curious look, then back to Kevin.

"He is very intelligent, as you said, Ben. I am glad that you are happy now. Is he a good lover?"

Ben blushed again, but he didn't seem offended, smiling as he squeezed Kevin's fingers gently with his.

" 'Good' can't even begin to describe it. There are no words that can be used to explain the intensity of the emotions that I feel with him."

"So he is indescribable? That's what you're saying?" Alec asked teasingly.

"Yes. Exactly. Indescribable. Amazingly, wonderfully, indescribable."

* * * * *

They talked to Alec and his family for a while, but Ben could tell that Kevin was getting a little bored.

"Well, we should probably go, Alec. Kev's getting bored, and since I'm not working today so that I can spend time with him…"

"Of course you must go. Yes. It's perfectly understandable."

Ben smiled, shaking his hand again. "Thank you. I'll see you around though."

"Of course. Goodbye, Ben. Kevin."


	8. Chapter 8 A Sudden Proposal

Author's Note ~ This is going to be the last full-length chapter, but I'm posting the epilogue today as well for you. That will be the end of this story, sadly, but if any of you have any ideas for a continuing story, please share them with me in your reviews.

I will certainly consider writing another story with these two. They are so adorable and perfect for each other after all. How could I resist them?… : )

Chapter 8 A Sudden Proposal

"So I'm amazingly, wonderfully, indescribable, am I?" Kevin asked in amusement when they got back to Ben's house, smiling as Ben blushed at his question.

"Yes. You are everything to me, Kev. When I'm not with you… I'm lost inside… All I need is you to touch me and I feel as though I could fly…"

Kevin groaned, pushing Ben back against the wall, lifting his hands to caress his hair gently, kissing him fiercely, demandingly.

Ben moaned, panting as he kissed him back, his heart pounding and his fingers gripping Kevin's shirt tightly, rasping his tongue over his and the roof of his mouth, shuddering when Kevin rocked his hips against his, making him harden the rest of the way quickly.

Ben shuddered again, closing his eyes, leaning back against the wall and surrendering to everything. Kevin's hands, his lips, his taste…

Kevin groaned again, grabbing the bottom of Ben's t-shirt in his hands, yanking it up and over his head, dropping it on the floor.

Ben trembled against him, his green eyes hazy with his need, still kissing Kevin as his hands fumbled with his own pants, undoing the button and zipper quickly so that they dropped onto the floor with his shirt.

One of his hands rested on Kevin's shoulder as he gasped into his mouth, the kiss turning even more frantic as he used his free hand to rip off his shoes and socks.

Kevin broke the kiss reluctantly, leading him up the stairs and into his room, gesturing for Ben to get into the bed.

He obeyed quickly, shivering as he watched Kevin strip down to his boxers and get into the bed with him.

Ben moaned as Kevin's lips attacked his neck in a frenzy of need, closing his eyes as he clung to him tightly.

He whimpered softly as he felt Kevin's teeth biting at his neck gently, leaving slowly fading red marks on the pale skin of his throat.

"_Kevin_," he groaned, reaching his hands up to grip his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Oh gods… _Please_!!"

"Ben…"

"Yes?" he asked in confusion, the lust dimming a bit and clearing his mind.

"I…"

Ben blinked, looking concerned now. "Is something wrong, Kevin?"

"No. I just… I want you to have me this time…"

"Okay. If that's what you want."

He nodded, relaxing back onto the bed, his lips curving into a small smile, unable to prevent himself from trembling with emotion as he watched Ben remove his boxers, followed by Kevin's.

Then Ben leaned forward to kiss his lips gently, one hand touching the muscles of his bare stomach.

He closed his eyes, a faint moan escaping from his lips when he felt Ben's cream-cool fingers stroking and probing his entrance gently, shivering as one slipped inside, shallowly at first, then moving deeper carefully.

"Oh, _fuck_…" Kevin groaned, arching his back, trying to get his hips closer to the touch unconsciously as Ben added a second finger.

"How can something that should hurt feel so good?"

He smiled at Kevin's words, enjoying his soft gasp of pleasure as he slid his fingers in deeper, adding a third and eventually a fourth finger, wanting to make absolutely sure that he was loose enough as this was only his second time.

"I don't know, and I'm glad that it does… But I'd still love you even if we couldn't do this together…"

"_Ben_!!" he moaned, reaching out his hands to touch him pleadingly. "Oh gods… I love you… So much it hurts… Take me now!! Please…"

Ben shuddered, nodding as he removed his fingers, moving on his hands and knees to kneel between Kevin's legs, lining himself up and pressing forward into him slowly.

He gasped as warm, tight heat surrounded him, a whimper of intense need and pleasure bursting from him involuntarily, followed by a very realistic growl as Kevin's hands gripped his ass tightly to urge him on.

He started to see stars as he thrust into him deeply, barely hearing Kevin's loud sounds of pleasure through the rushing of the blood in his ears.

Ben arched his back, moaning when he felt fingernails dig into his ass, shoving his hips forward as far as he could, reveling in the beauty of the fact that the body of the man he loved surrounded him, embraced him as though the two of them had always been this way. In that moment, they were one.

"_Ohhh Ben_!!" Kevin groaned, pulling him down for a nearly-frantic kiss. "God… _I love_ _you_!!"

"_Yes_!!" Ben gasped out, thrusting forward one last time, coming inside him explosively, collapsing on top of him like a limp doll and closing his eyes as he trembled against him.

"I love you so much, Kevin… You're my only reason to go on living…"

Kevin smiled, lifting a hand to stroke Ben's face, brushing back his sweat-soaked hair to press a kiss to his forehead gently.

"You shouldn't make yourself so venerable, Ben. I would never hurt you, but it strokes my already swollen ego."

Ben just laughed softly, finally pulling out of him reluctantly, laying down beside him to cuddle against his side, yawning and closing his shining green eyes.

"I can't not say it, Kev. I'm not good at holding things inside. It makes me feel sick. It took everything I had not to tell you about my feelings for you sooner, to not just scream them at you during one of our fights, or when you were with one of your girlfriends…

I don't know how much longer I could have kept the truth from you, but it wouldn't have been long… It was slowly killing me, Kev. Taking all the joy out of everything.

That's mostly why I threw myself into my work. I though that it would help, but it never did… Nothing did…"

Kevin winced at his confession, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer gently, kissing him on the lips tenderly.

"I'm so sorry for everything that I've put you through, more sorry then you can possibly imagine. I love you, Ben, and I'm never going to leave you now. Your mine. Forever."

"Good," he answered, smiling again and snuggling closer to him under the blankets.

"That's the only thing that I've ever wanted. And, I know that you're sorry, love. Can we put this all behind us now and move forward together?"

"Yes, we can."

"Kay," Ben murmured sleepily, closing his eyes again in contentment. "Love you, Kev…"

"Love you, Ben. Sweet dreams, baby…"

"Mmm… You to…"

* * * * *

Ben sat across from Kevin at the table the next morning, to concerned to eat the plate of breakfast that was sitting in front of him, playing with his fork nervously.

Kevin was looking in his direction, but his black eyes were distant, as though he was thinking really hard about something.

"Kev?" he said softly, reaching out to touch his hand gently. "What's the matter? You're scaring me…"

Kevin blinked, his eyes focusing again, taking Ben's hand in his and lifting it to touch his own cheek, smiling as he closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Ben's palm tenderly.

"I'm fine, love," he answered, smiling when Ben relaxed instantly as he spoke the endearment, pressing kisses up to his wrist, making Ben close his green eyes and moan softly as he swept his tongue over the vein there lightly, teasingly.

"I'm just thinking about things. Important things."

"What kind of important things?"

"Ben…"

"Yes?"

"If I asked you to marry me, what would your answer be?"

"_What_?!! Sorry. I mean, you want me to marry you? _Already_? We've only been together a few days now. What would people say? Grandpa and Gwen? My parents?"

"Do you really care what they think? What anyone thinks?"

"No. Not really."

"Then marry me, Ben."

"I…"

"You love me, right?"

"Yes. With all of my heart."

"And you are never going to want anyone else?"

"No. _Never_."

"Then please, do this. For you. And for me."

"Okay. I will marry you, Kevin…"

Kevin sighed at his expression, putting a gentle hand under his chin, lifting his head up to look into his eyes.

"Don't look so worried, Ben love. I'm not going to push you before you're ready either. I thought that we could get married on your birthday."

"Next year?"

"Yes, darling, next year."

"Okay," Ben said, leaning forward to press his lips to Kevin's, kissing him gently, lingeringly, lovingly.

"It's a date..."


	9. Epilogue One Year Later

One Year Later – Ben's Nineteenth Birthday

Kevin and Ben stood facing each other, holding hands as Ben's grandpa and cousin stood nearby, watching them.

Gwen was smiling, her green eyes sparkling at the happiness and contentment in Ben and Kevin's eyes and on their faces.

Alec stood in front of them because Ben had given him legal rights to marry people in anticipation of this day.

He glanced up at them both with a smile as he began to speak.

"Do you, Ben, take Kevin? To have and to hold? To care for and love him, and to be cared for and loved in return?"

"I do."

"And do you, Kevin, promise the same to Ben?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your beloved."

Ben smiled as Kevin leaned closer, tilting his head back a little to look up into his face, closing his eyes with a soft, happy sigh as his lips brushed his gently, lingering for a moment before pulling back slowly, reluctantly.

Ben opened his green eyes, moving to kiss him again, deepening it quickly.

Kevin shuddered, moaning faintly, pulling back again to rest his forehead against Ben's, staring deep into his eyes.

"I love you, Kevin," Ben panted softly, slipping his arms around him and looking back at him with stars in his eyes.

"I love you, Ben," Kevin whispered, kissing him again briefly.

They each held a silver band with single stones the color of their eyes, Ben slipping the one with the green stone onto Kevin's ring finger, and Kevin slipping the one with the black stone onto Ben's.

"Congratulations, you two," Gwen said, smiling as she hugged her cousin, followed by Kevin, but she pulled away from him quickly.

Max congratulated them both as well, hugging Ben and shaking Kevin's hand, then Alec did the same, hugging them both.

"I am happy for you, my friends."

"Thank you, Alec," Ben said, smiling and hugging him in return.

"Yes," Kevin responded, taking Ben's hand and squeezing it gently. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure."

Kevin nodded, smiling as he leaned closer to Ben and whispered in his ear softly.

"Come on, baby, let's go home. I intend to make love to you all night long…"

Ben smiled, melting into his embrace with a sigh of anticipation.

"I can't wait, my darling. My life. My husband…"

~ END.


End file.
